Bomb
Bombs are a common gameplay element present in the The Impossible Quiz series. Bombs have a countdown on them, with a range of 1-20 seconds throughout the series. If the bomb reaches zero before you can answer the question, you get an immediate Game Over. They are not present in The Impossible Quiz Demo. The Fusestopper power-up from The Impossible Quiz 2 and The Impossible Quiz Book can disintegrate bombs when clicked on. There are some bomb questions where Fusestoppers cannot be activated, though there are logical reasons for this. The Impossible Quiz These bombs usually have a range of 1-10 seconds, with the only exception being the one-off special timer based on the computer of the TV series "Lost"; this one has a countdown of 11 seconds. At 5 seconds, the number on these bombs turn red. The questions in The Impossible Quiz that contain bombs are: *Question 55 (10 seconds) *Question 59 (10 seconds) *Question 66 (10 seconds) *Question 75 (1 second) *Question 79 (10 seconds) *Question 82 (6 seconds) *Question 88 (10 seconds) *Question 90 (10 seconds) *Question 91 (5 seconds) *Question 92 (10 seconds) *Question 93 (10 seconds) *Question 94 (10 seconds; dud) *Question 96 (10 seconds) *Question 97 (10 seconds) *Question 98 (10 seconds) *Question 99 (10 seconds) *Question 101 (10 seconds) *Question 103 (10 seconds) *Question 104 (10 seconds) *Question 105 (10 seconds) *Question 108 (11 seconds) *Question 109 (10 seconds) *Question 110 (10 seconds) The Impossible Quiz 2 These bombs have a range of 1-15 seconds. At 5 seconds, the number on these bombs turn red, and at 3 seconds, the number flashes red/yellow. The questions in The Impossible Quiz 2 containing bombs are: *Question 20 (12 seconds) *Question 27 (5 seconds) *Question 29 (hidden; ten 1-5 second bombs, one 3 second green bomb) *Question 30 (10 seconds) *Question 32 (10 seconds) *Question 34 (10 seconds) *Question 38 (10 seconds) *Question 39 (15 seconds) *Question 43 (10 seconds) *Question 50 (two bombs; 10 seconds, 6 seconds) *Question 54 (6 seconds) *Question 60 (10 seconds) *Question 64 (15 seconds) *Question 66 (10 seconds) *Question 69 (10 seconds) *Question 71 (10 seconds) *Question 73 (8 seconds) *Question 78 (15 seconds) *Question 82 (8 seconds) *Question 83 (7 seconds) *Question 86 (5 seconds) *Question 88 (15 seconds; dud) *Question 90 (1 second; appears after 25 seconds) *Question 93 (7 seconds) *Question 95 (15 seconds) *Question 96 (5 seconds) *Question 97 (15 seconds) *Question 99 (rockets; explode on contact) *Question 100 (10 seconds) *Question 101 (10 seconds) *Question 102 (7 seconds) *Question 103 (8 seconds) *Question 104 (15 seconds) *Question 105 (10 seconds) *Question 106 (10 seconds) *Question 107 (10 seconds) *Question 108 (10 seconds) *Question 109 (15 seconds) *Question 110 (15 seconds) *Question 111 (10 seconds) *Question 112 (15 seconds) *Question 114 (12 seconds) *Question 115 (10 seconds) *Question 116 (10 seconds) *Question 118 (10 seconds; safe) *Question 119 (three Frank bombs) *Question 120 (10 seconds) The Impossible Quiz Book These bombs have a range of 5-20 seconds. At 5 seconds, the number on the bombs turns yellow, at 3 seconds orange, and at 2 seconds red. Chapter 2 of the Book also features a special type of bomb: the red bomb, which lasts for two questions. The time you have left on its countdown after correctly answering the first of the two questions will be the time you will have to complete the second one. Unlike the previous games, the bombs in The Impossible Quiz Book have properly set fuses; every second that passes makes the fuse burn shorter, until the bomb explodes. Pixelated digital bombs to not share this feature, however. The following questions contain bombs; questions which share a red bomb are specifically noted as such. *Question 12 (20 seconds) *Question 21 (10 seconds) *Question 23 (20 seconds) *Question 28 (10 seconds) *Question 32 (10 seconds) *Question 37 (10 seconds) *Question 42 (10 seconds) *Question 43 (10 seconds) *Question 45 (10 seconds) *Question 47 (15 seconds) *Question 49 (20 seconds) *Question 50 (5 seconds) *Question 54 (10 seconds) *Question 63 (10 seconds) *Question 66 (10 seconds) *Question 68 (10 seconds; safe) *Question 72 (10 seconds) *Question 76 (10 seconds) *Question 77 (10 seconds) *Questions 82-83 (red: 15 seconds) *Question 85 (10 seconds) *Question 86 (10 seconds) *Question 88 (10 seconds) *Question 92 (10 seconds) *Questions 97-98 (red: 12 seconds) *Question 100 (10 seconds) *Question 108 (20 seconds) *Question 110 (10 seconds) *Question 112 (10 seconds) *Question 114 (10 seconds) *Question 120 (10 seconds) *Question 121 (10 seconds) *Question 122 (10 seconds; dud) *Question 125 (12 seconds) *Question 129 (10 seconds) *Question 131 (10 seconds) *Question 134 (10 seconds) *Question 136 (10 seconds) *Question 138 (10 seconds) *Question 142 (10 seconds) *Question 144 (5 seconds) *Question 146 (10 seconds) *Question 148 (10 seconds) TIQBookBomb.png|Standard TIQB bomb IQBook-Bomb1.png|Chapter 2 bomb TIQB-Bomb-Red-9sec.png|Red bomb from TIQ Book TIQB Bomb.png|20 second TIQB Bomb The Impossible Quizmas In The Impossible Quizmas, bombs are replaced by explosive Quizmas Pudding during questions, which all burn for 10 seconds before exploding. Both Quizmas Pudding and the classic bomb are available as Quizmas Presents. Quizmas Pudding is described as "delicious Christmas Pudding made using only the finest ingredients and explosives. However, pouring Brandy over it and setting it alight is not advised". The countdown timer of of Quizmas Pudding starts with white numbers, which turn red once it reaches 5. At 3, the numbers start flashing between red and orange, with the timing of the flashes growing more rapid as time runs out. The following questions feature explosive Quizmas Pudding: *Question 4 *Question 8 *Question 11 *Question 16 *Question 17 *Question 21 *Question 24 Waiting bombs On some particular bomb questions, you can't just pick the correct option right away. You might have to wait for the bomb's timer to reach zero or a specific particular point to be able to click the correct answer (or not). These include: *Question 94 of TIQ: it's a giant 10-second dud bomb that will deflate right before reaching zero. *Question 99 of TIQ: you can't click the sign until the traffic light goes green, and you require the bomb to reach 1 second in order to do so. *Question 69 of TIQ2: you need to wait for the bomb to say "2" and click right in that moment, since it's the result of the subtraction of that question (69 - 67). *Question 82 of TIQ2: the question tells you that "If you think for long enough, the answer's obvious", so you must wait for the bomb to get to three seconds or less, and THEN click on "Obvious". *Question 88 of TIQ2: it's a 15-second dud that will make an explosion sound upon reaching zero, rather than actually blowing up, before changing the "0" of the timer for the word "OH". *Question 118 of TIQ2: pressing the Tab key will cause a Game Over, so you must do nothing; you'll proceed right before the bomb reaches zero. *Question 68 of TIQB, Chapter 2: you require the bomb's expansive wave to destroy the soft blocks, since trying to click them will take a life away from you. *Question 122 of TIQB, Chapter 3: Splapp only wanted to show you a picture of some lemurs eating poo, so you must not click anything; Chris will take the bomb away right before it explodes. Trivia *In TIQ, Question 59 had the only Bomb that could be disintegrated without the aid of a Fusestopper: it was disintegrated by firing a lazer at it. **If the bomb explodes, the Shoop Da Whoop circle will react with a smile in front of the explosion before the player gets a Game Over. *Also in the first Quiz, Question 108 featured a one-off special timer based on the one from the computer in the TV series "Lost". It serves as a special replacement for the Bomb, and it will go completely crazy if the time runs out, just like in the show. It is also the only 11 second timer in that quiz. *Unlike most bombs, which feature hand-drawn numbers, the bombs in TIQ2 are numbered in the font Big Limbo BT. *In TIQ2, Question 29 features a total of 11 Bombs hidden beneath a yellow background, each of which will only pop up and start ticking down if you hover your mouse over them. You can use the faucet water on the right side of the screen to put them out, though. **One of these bombs is a 3-second green one, and if you let it detonate you will be rewarded with a Skip. *Also in TIQ2, Question 99 has a number of rocket bomb "balloons" that explode if you touch them, causing an instant Game Over. *Question 119 from the same quiz (TIQ2), rather than having a normal bomb, features the Frank Bomb, which requires you to spell stuff in order to deactivate it. It has no timer, but you can tell how much time you have left by looking at the fuse becoming shorter every second. The Frank Bomb explosion will splatter blood instead of fire. *If a bomb explodes in TIQB Chapter 1 and 3, it will feature a burning Chris being knocked to the lives counter before getting a Game Over. *TIQB Chapter 2 and TIQmas are tied for the earliest explosives, introducing them as early as the 4th question. *TIQ has 23 bomb questions in total, TIQ2 has a total of 47 bomb questions, TIQB has 45 bomb questions spread throughout all three chapters, while TIQmas only has 7 questions with explosives. **This means that The Impossible Quiz 2 is the game with the largest amount of bomb questions, and the one with the most bombs in general, especially considering the number of multi-bomb questions in the quiz. **There are a total of 122 explosive questions. *If you happen to get the correct answer on a bomb question just as the bomb countdown reaches 0, you may be lucky enough to go on to the next question while hearing the bomb blast noise in the background. *Question 68 of TIQB Chapter 2 is a reference to Bomberman, in which the bomb's explosion destroys the soft blocks. The bomb's explosion goes horizontally and vertically, just like in Bomberman. Category:Other